Lulluby
by otherside2
Summary: what happens if the Order of the Phoenix Fails? What if the Dark Lord wins? what part will hermione and severus play then? a short glimpse into this future and finished in one chapter


_Don't fret precious, I'm here  
Step away from the window  
Go back to sleep  
  
_

Hermione placed a hand on the dark head of her son as he peered out his bedroom window into the windswept night. 

"But mummy I thought I saw something out the window!" the small lad protested as she led him back to bed. 

  
_Lay your head down child, I won't let the boogie men come_

Severus Snape glanced up, to the window above him in the dark night.  He thought he had seen a movement within, but it must have been his imagination.

  
  


_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble; pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums_

Remus Lupin, aged beyond his years, set his nightly wards before climbing into bed beside his wife.  The shrieking outside had quieted with his last protective charm, so they could not hear the horrible sounds made by the hags and banshees that roamed the night now.

  
  


_Pay no mind what other voices say, they don't care about you like I do  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils_

_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do  
Just stay with me, safe and ignorant, go back to sleep, go back to sleep_

Draco Malfoy slept under the roof of Malfoy Manor.  He had grown up at his father's right hand, never doubting for a second the rights granted to him by his pure blood.  He had never had a moment to doubt thanks to his father, Lucius Malfoy, The Marquess de Malfoy, under The Dark Lord Voldemort.   Draco smiled in his sleep, but upon waking he would deny that he dreamt of his childhood. Of the children he had grown up among at Hogwarts, and were now so many grave markers in Hogsmeade.  

_Lay your head down child, I won't let the boogie men come  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums_

Hermione glanced again into her son's room, hoping that finally she would find him slumbering.  But he was again at the window, intently watching.

She joined him, to watch the thestrals galloping below them.  Their black bodies shone dully in the half moonlight, their wings fluttered as they reared and struck at each other, leaping into the air.  
  
   
_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices, son_

Again Hermione led young Delaney to his bed, where she kissed his forehead.  With a wave of his tiny hand he blew the candles out, and another wave his bedroom ceiling was transformed into a starry night sky, and his small wand laid down on the nightstand.  Hermione looked up at the wonder of it, at a tiny comet that spun a crossed the room.  Her eyes were damp with memory.  
  


_One and the same I must isolate you, isolate and save you from yourself  
Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order and_

Voldemort had won.  There was naught but pain, isolation and death for all the followers of The Order of The Phoenix.  Severus Snape had predicted it thus, and so had saved his small family from sure death, and had led them into an unsure future.    

He wore the Dark Mark openly and proudly, and played courtiers games with the Dark Lord.  So easy to get back into favor, for like any tyrant Voldemort was a spoilt child at heart, easily placated with gifts, compliments, and blood sacrifices.  But Harry Potter had begged for his death in the end, he knew he would never get the Dark One out of his head. That Voldemort would keep digging deeper into his mind and soul.  He often wondered if Hermione had doubted the extent of Harry's madness in the end.  He had not.

  
_Count bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums  
The boogie men are coming, the boogie men are coming  
Keep your head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums_

Severus set his foot on the first stone step of the long winding staircase of his home, deep in thought.  He wondered now if Voldemort knew his doom lies sleeping in a child's body.  It was the one thing Severus Snape knew that he hoped the Evil One would not begin to guess at.  Severus Snape's own son, gifted not only with powerful magic of his own, but with Harry Potters blessing and magic as well; with all of the blessing, and none of the curse that had so haunted Harry's existence.  

Severus finished climbing the spiral stairs, peeking in to see the wizarding worlds last hope and savior asleep under the stars.

  
  
_Stay with me, safe and ignorant, just stay with me,  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones,  
the evil ones don't love you, son  
_  
_Go back to sleep…._

Authors' notes:

Harry Potter and co. do not belong to me, that is why I am poor.

Lyrics from the song "Pet" by A Perfect Circle

Delaney means "Enemy's Child" in Celtic / Gaelic (I spent a long time trying to find the "perfect name", it seems harry potterish enough, right?  Any other suggestions are welcome)

I love reviews, good, bad, thumbs up, thumbs down, whatever, just love insight!  Thanks!!!


End file.
